


In which Marv goes ice-skating

by karvolf



Category: HELP! A Bear is Eating Me! - Mykle Hansen
Genre: F/M, Ice-Skating, pre-book shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karvolf/pseuds/karvolf
Summary: He isn't very good at it. Mostly from Edna's POV, takes place pretty early in their relationship, probably.





	In which Marv goes ice-skating

Edna twirled on the ice, almost tripped and regained her balance at the very last second. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling, gaining speed again. It had been too long since she’d done this; a couple of years ago she would have been able to jump and skate backwards but right now she wasn’t quite confident enough to try again, at least not right now. Still, she was doing well enough, all things considered.

Looking back at the border of the rink, she searched for Marv and found him sitting on a bench, fidgeting with the laces of his skates, a frustrated look on his face. Coming here had been her idea, because ice skating had always been something she liked to do. While Marv hadn’t seemed interested in it, when asked if he even knew how to skate he had answered with his usual confident smirk, a chuckle escaping his lips as he rolled his eyes: “Of course I can do it. It’s not that hard.”

Edna had tried telling him it wasn’t as easy as it looked and, enticed by what he saw as a challenge, Marv had not listened, waving her concerns away like he usually did when she questioned him about something he didn’t want to talk about. And, pleased at the idea of doing an activity she liked, she had decided not to insist. These days it seemed like she and Marv almost never did anything together, at least not without some of Marv’s friends always being there too. Following him around when he played golf had lost its novelty some time ago too, although at least Marv seemed happy when he was playing and even happier when she came along to cheer for him.

But today was _her_ day, and Edna intended to enjoy it. This was relaxing and fun, the kind of activity she liked to do. At the back of her mind though, part of her knew she’d have a hard time having fun knowing Marv wasn’t having a good time too… Skating toward him, she stopped a few feet away and smiled.

“Marvie? Is everything okay?” she asked.

She must have caught him by surprise, because he abruptly looked up at her and frowned before jumping to his feet. An instant later his frown was replaced by his usual grin, which she couldn’t help noticing looked a bit forced.

“Sure,” he replied with little enthusiasm, and she couldn’t help but notice how unsure he was on his feet, leaning against the bench to maintain his balance, trying to make the pose look casual and failing at it. “Just give me a minute, for fuck’s sake, I’m coming, you don’t have to keep staring like that.”

He took a few small steps and entered the ice rink, hands clutched on the door. Meanwhile Edna went back to skating, tracing large circles on the ice and doing a few laps, throwing from time to time a quick glance in Marv’s direction to see if he was doing fine. She smiled when she saw him; he wasn’t moving much and his knees were wobbly, but he still stood on his feet and advanced slowly on the ice. Not too bad for what was clearly a first time, not matter what he said.

She gave him a few minutes and came back to him, doing a quick twirl just to show off. He didn’t seem to notice (he was staring at his feet and frowning), so she moved closer and grabbed his hand.

“It’s easier if you don’t look at your feet,” Edna said with a smile. “It’s like riding a bike; you need to look in front of you.”

“I already knew that,” Marv grumbled back. “I don’t need help, you know.”

Still, she noticed the way he moved closer and clutched at her arm, trying his best to stay upright, and she had a hard time keeping herself from smiling.


End file.
